Silent and Not
by madelinesticks
Summary: An AU where Gabriel doesn't speak, and he gets together with Sam.


Dean's friend, Balthazar, was kind of a dick. Sam preferred him to Benny, who was out of town at the moment with some chick, but even still, Balthazar was kind of a dick. The angel was flirtatious and loud and almost eternally high or intoxicated, and Sam was pretty sure he and Dean fucked now and again but Dean would never admit it.

So initially when Dean asked Sam if he wanted to go to the open-air concert in the city, Sam had declined. Then he'd realized that not going meant trying to work or read with his dad bugging him to come help in the garage with the cars, so he'd said yes.

The car ride was a good forty minutes, and Sam just sat and read what he could of his book while Balthazar and Dean talked. Mostly about girls. a little about the concert. It was a free thing, out on a stage in the centre of the park, and mostly people would be having picnics or playing stupid stall games.

"Hey, Sammy, this is Gabriel and Castiel." Sam had wondered why Balthazar and Dean had walked this direction first. Castiel was a taller dude, his hair messy and he wore a trenchcoat for some reason. It was him Balthazar handed the picnic basket he'd pulled out of the Impala's trunk.

"Hello." Castiel greeted him seriously. He set his book aside and began to remove items from the picnic basket as Dean and Balthazar walked off together in search of hot dogs.

Gabriel was a lot shorter, and he had some sort of lollipop in his mouth. He waved when he saw Sam, offering a little grin. "Gabriel doesn't talk." Castiel said simply as he beat out an old, battered looking blanket. "You are going to sit with us?"

"If that's okay." Sam murmured. Castiel inclined his head.

"Of course." They set cross-legged on the old tartan, and Sam realised it could probably fit another five people, as well as Balthazar and Dean. "We have a big family." Castiel supplied quietly as he began setting out chips and fruit and pieces of cucumber and carrot. Gabriel sprawled back on his hands.

He offered Sam a lollipop from his pocket, and Sam took it with a small smile. "Gabriel is a year older than me: he's fifteen. I'm fourteen and Anna, the youngest, is twelve. Balthazar is nineteen, of course, and Michael and Lucifer are twenty two and twenty three respectively." Sam nodded slowly.

"You guys like having a big family?" Castiel gave a gentle incline of his head, but Gabriel just gave a huff of what was close to laughter.

"Gabriel doesn't really like anything. He stopped talking when he was ten." Castiel said, sounding a little bitter for the words. Sam frowned, looking to Gabriel, who shrugged and gave a nod to agree that it was true, to Castiel, who was frowning slightly.

Sam was distracted when the older boys came back though, laden with hotdogs for everyone. They all settled and they watched the performances, listened to the music. In Sam's mind, it was good, though Gabriel had captured his interest.

The other boy was his age, and didn't seem uninterested in the proceedings. Hell, he kept looking at Sam, meeting his eye as if something significant was happening. Maybe that was true.

After, Gabriel nudged Sam and gestured for him to follow. He walked along with Gabriel, and was a little surprised when the other reached into his shirt's breast pocket and removed a wad of cash. He plucked a note from the pile, and led Sam over to an ice cream vendor.

Gabriel pointed to the list of flavours and gave Sam a significant look. "Um, just two vanilla please." He murmured, a little surprised by Gabriel wanting to buy him ice cream. The vendor put out two scoops of vanilla for Sam on a cone, and, after handing Sam his own, handed Gabriel a three scoop Neopolitan mix.

"How did he know what you wanted?" Sam asked. Gabriel just grinned at him. They walked together for a little while, both eating their ice creams. When they were finished, Gabriel led Sam a little aside, taking him down to one side of the park where a stream ran through.

They settled on the grass for a long time, until Dean called Sam's cell and told them it was time to go.

Sam ended up giving Gabriel his phone number. Obviously, he knew the other guy wouldn't really phone, but even still.

In the car ride back, Sam got a text back.

_Nice first date, Sammy. Let's go to the carnival next time. ;)_

Sam laughed a little, staring at the screen of his phone with a little grin. "Who's texting you, dude?"

"Just Gabriel." Sam said lightly, grinning a little as he texted back. _Sure._

The carnival was fun. Gabriel ate more than Sam thought really possible, candyfloss and candy and chocolate and something deepfried and _gross_looking and popcorn, whereas Sam went for a hotdog and that was it.

They went on rides, they played stupid arcade games, it was awesome.

Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss while they were up in the Ferris Wheel, and down on the ground people "Whoop!"ed for them. Gabriel was… Well, he was awesome. Sam loved spending time with him, and every date after that was just perfect.

It was a few months after that that Gabriel sent Sam a text, as he often did. _Breakfast?_ Sam said yes. They had an hour before school started, so he walked down to the diner and settled across from him.

He ordered pancakes for both of them, and after a few moments of eating, someone said, "Pass the syrup?" Sam looked up, looking around. It had sounded damn close, and yet-

"Sammy." Sam's head whipped around, and he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Syrup, man, _syrup_, c'mon." Sam handed him the bottle, his mouth dropped open.

"You're _talking. _You can't talk!"

"I _don't_ talk, Sammy. Not around my family, anyways." Gabriel gave a little grin, but then it faltered a little and he looked serious. "Look, Sammy, Balthazar and Cas are great, but Michael and Luci fight all the time and my mom is a fucking nut. This way," He indicated his mouth. "I don't have to get involved in the family arguments, capiche?"

"I get it." Sam murmured quietly. "Does this mean you'll talk for me now?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I'll croon for you too, if you want, but my voice ain't stellar." Sam laughed a little.

They talked after that, talked until Sam realised the time and that they were gonna be late for their first class. It was okay though, after that. He and Gabriel could talk for hour after hour, and for the years after that, they did.


End file.
